yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mecusi
MECÛSİ Allahü teâlâ Kur'ân-ı kerîmde meâlen buyuruyor ki: O îmân edenler, o yahûdîler, o yıldızlara tapanlar, o hıristiyanlar, o mecûsîler, o Allah'a ortak koşanlar (var ya), muhakkak ki Allah, kıyâmet günü aralarında hükmünü verecek, hak ve bâtılı ayıracaktır. Çünkü Allah her şeye şâhid bulunuyor. (Hac sûresi: 17) Bütün çocuklar müslümanlığa uygun ve elverişli olarak dünyâya gelir. Bunları sonra anaları, babaları, hıristiyan, yahûdî ve mecûsî yapar. (Hadîs-i şerîf-İhyâ-u ulûmiddîn) Mecûsîler, Kisrâ denilen Acem şahlarından Küştüseb zamânında yaşayıp yaşamadığı tam bilinmeyen Zerdüşt adlı birinin uydurduğu bâtıl bir dîne bağlıdırlar. Mecûsîler ölülerini gömmezler. Kulelerde saklarlar ve akbabalara yedirirler. (Mevlânâ Hâlid-i Bağdâdî) Mecusi Çok eskiden yaşamış, kulağı küçük olan birisinin adıdır. Ateşperestlik âyinine sebeb olduğundan "Ateşperestlere" bu isim verilmiştir. Eski İran dini olan Mecusilikten olan kimse. MECUSÎLİK Mecusî, Mecus dinine mensup olan; Mecusîlik ise Mecus dinine ait inanç ve akidelere dayalı tutum ve davranışların bütünü; temel akideleri Ateş (ışık)'e tapmak olan Zerdüştîlik, Mithraîlik, Zurvaîlik, Manilik ve Mazdekîlik gibi çeşitli fırka ve mezheplerin ortak adı. Mecusîler, Ateş'e tapan, nur ile zülmeti iki hayır ve şer kaynağı olarak kabul eden müşrik bir topluluktur. Mecus kelimesinin aslı, Pehlivice (eski Farsça)'dan gelmektedir. Lügatçılar, mecus kelimesinin M-C-S kökünden türediğini ifade ederler. Mecus kelimesi, Pehlevicedeki Minc Kûş kelimesinden elde edilmiştir. Kelime olarak Minc Kûş, arapça "sağîr el-Uzuneyn" (küçük kulaklı)'in Pehlevice karşılığını teşkil etmektedir. Taberî, Hişam b. Muhammed el-Kelbî'den rivayetle; Mecuslarca peygamber tanınan Zerdüşt'ün, ehli kitap âlimleri tarafından Filistinli kabul edilip, İbranî peygamber Eremia'nın ashabından birinin hizmetçisi olduğunu, efendisini aldatınca lânetlenip cüzzama yakalandığını söyler: Minc Kûş kelimesinin Arapçadaki "sağîr el-Uıuneyn" (mesûs) kelimesine karşılık oluşturmasından hareketle; muhtemeldir ki, Zerdüşt'ün yakalandığı cüzzam(lepra) hastalığından kulaklarını kaybederek, küçük kulaklı anlamına gelen "Minc kûş" lakabını almıştır. Zerdüşt bu hastalıktan sonra Azerbaycan'a gitmiş ve oradan Mecus (Minc Kûş) akidesini yaymaya çalışmıştır. Minc Kûş kelimesi doğu dil öbekleri arasındaki geçişi esnasında fonetik (lâfzî) değişiklikler geçirerek önce Arâmiceye, oradan da Arapça'ya "mecus" şeklinde intikal etmiştir. Mecus kelimesi lügatçılar tarafından "yahûd" gibi bir cins isim olarak kabul edilmiştir. "Mecuslar"ın tâbi oldukları dine "el-Mecusiyya" denilir. Bu dine Mecusîlik denildiği gibi, Zerdüşt'e isnaden "Zerdüştîlik"'.ve ilâh Ahura Mazda'ya isnaden de "Mazdekîlik" adı verilmiştir. Mecusîlik dinine ait bilgiler, bu dinin kutsal kitabı olan Avesta'da bulunmaktadır. Avesta, Zerdüşt'ün ilâhileri olan Gatha'lar bölümü hariç, II. Şahpur zamanında tedvin edilmiştir. Daha sonra İslâm'ın üçüncü yüzyılında yeniden kaleme alınmıştır. Avesta, zamanla değişik yorumlara tabi tutularak karmaşık ve anlaşılmaz formlarda ortaya çıktığı için, kimlerin Mecusî olduğu tarihçilerin dahi çözemediği bir muamma durumunu almıştır (A. Bausani, İslâm Düşünce Tarihi, İstanbul 1990, I, 77). Mecusîlik, İran'a sonradan gelen arya(soylu)lara telkin edildiği için bir soylular dini olarak ortaya çıkmıştır. Bu anlamda Mecusîlik (Zertüştîlik), aryaların kurduğu Hindnizm, Jainizm ve Sikh(sih) dini ile beraber arî(aryaî).. dinler kolunun bir üyesidir. Mecusîlik dini henüz ortaya çıkmadan önce İran'da aryaların kendileri ile beraber buralara getirdikleri animizm-naturalizm karışımı dinler ve bu dinlere ait ilâhlar bulunmaktaydı. Meselâ Mithra (Mehr) güneşte ikamet ettiğine inanılan bir Mecusî tanrısı olup, geç dönemlerinde Mecusîliğin bir türevi olarak ortaya çıkmıştır. İslâm ve ehli kitap kaymaklarında belirtildiği gibi, dini inançlar bakımından oldukça çeşitlilik gösteren Zerdüşt öncesi İran'da, animizm -natüralizm karışımı inançların yanında, ilâhî bir dinin varlığı da tartışmasızdır. Cassas Ebu Bekir er-Râzi Ahkâmu'l Kur'an'ında, Feridun'dan itibaren İran Viştaseb dönemine kadar uzunca bir zaman tevhîd inancına sahip olduğunu söylemektedir. Şehristâni, el-Milel'de; İranlıların Mecus dininden önce, Hz. İbrahim (a.s)'in Hanif dininden olduklarını zikretmektedir. Taberî'ye göre, İsrailoğullarından bir peygamber, Keyâniyan hanedanının dördüncü hükümdarı olan Viştasebe tebliğci olarak gönderildi. Bu peygamber Viştaseb'in sarayında daha önce Filistinde yaşamış olan Zerdüşt'le karşılaştı. Bu peygamber Viştaseb ve halkına tebliğini İbranice yapıyor, Zerdüşt'de bunu Pehleviceye çeviriyordu. Hükümdar Viştaseb bu zamana kadar Sabii dinine mensuptu. Ancak, bu peygamber vefat edince Zerdüşt bunu fırsat bilerek şeytanın vesveselerini yeni bir din olarak tebliğ etmeye başladı. Ebu Davud, İbn-i Abbas'tan rivayetle, Hz. Peygamber (s.a.s)'in Farslılar'ın nebisi ölünce, şeytan onlara Mecus akidelerini yazdırdı" (Ebu Davud, Harac, 31) şeklinde gelen bir hadis-i şerifine göre, Zerdüşt'ün kurduğu dinden önce İran'da ilâhî bir dinin varlığı kesinlik kazanmaktadır. Hurrakan'ın oğlu Zerdüşt, M.Ö. VII. ile VI. yüzyıllar arasında yaşamıştır. İran sarayındaki İbranî peygamber vefat edince Viştaseb, Zerdüşt'ün tebliğine muhatab oldu ve onun geliştirdiği yeni dini kabul ederek, yayılması için yardım sağladı. Ayrıca tüm İran'da bir çok ateşgede (içinde ateş yanan Mecusî tapınağı) inşa ettirdi. Viştaseb'in oğlu İsfendiyar ise, zaman zaman baskıya varan yöntemleri) bu dini, İran'dan Anadolu içlerine kadar her yerde yaygınlaştırdı. Zerdüşt, ilâh Ahura Mazda tarafından kendisine vahyedildiğini (!) iddia ettiği Gathaları, her biri on bin mısradan ibaret eserini, on iki bin öküz derisine yazmıştı. Gathalarda Avesta içinde yer alır. Avesta da yorum (zend)u ile birlikte "Zend Avesta" diye isimlendirilmiştir. Rivayetlere göre Zerdüşt, bir sabah tanyeri ağarırken kutsal nehir Daiti'nin küçük bir ırmağına inmiş, buradan bir miktar su içtikten sonra, elinde ışıktan bir asa taşıyan ferişteh (melek) Vah Manah ile karşılaşmıştı. Manah onu Ahura Mazda'ya götürmüş ve yeni dininin emirlerini oradan almıştır. Böyle bir ruhî tecrübe geçiren Zerdüşt, henüz Azerbaycan'da bulunmaktaydı ve dinini ilk kez burada tebliğ etmeye başlamıştı. Zerdüşt, tebliğinin ilk dönemlerinde önemli zorluklarla karşılaştı. Bunun üzerine Azerbaycan'dan ayrılıp Belh'e geldi. Bu arada yol boyunca düşüncelerini gözden geçirdi, bazı düzeltmeler yaptı. Belh bu yeni dinin yayılma merkezi oldu. Zerdüşt, yeni dinin şu dört ilkesinin uygulanmasıyla, Ehrimen (zulmet)in ifsadından dünyanın kurtulacağına inanıyordu: 1. Ahura Mazda'ya ibadet, 2. Feriştehlere saygı; 3. Cin ve şeytanlara lânet; 4. En yakın ile evlilik (Ö.R. Doğrul, Dünyadaki Dinler Tarihi, 140). M.Ö. I. bin yıldan itibaren İran'da sosyal hayat tarım ve çiftçiliğe göre teşekkül etmeye başladığından eski dinlerin ilâh ve ayinleri (kurban kesmek gibi), Zerdüşt tarafından terk edilerek, sadece Ahura Mazda'nın bakışları önünde çiftçilik ve tarımla uğraşmak gibi bir ibadet şekline dönüştürüldü. Ahura Mazda, insanlardan ibadet olarak sadece iş (çiftçilik) ve barış istiyordu. En büyük ibadet, kuru bir çöl parçasını ekili bir toprak haline getirip, insanların yararlanmasına sunmaktır. Bu anlamda Zerdüştlük, tarım kültürüne dayalı sosyal bir ıslah dinidir. Zerdüşt dininde maddi dünyanın Cennetten daha değerli olduğuna inanılır. Çünkü kötülüğün gücüne karşı verilecek savaş ancak bu dünyada yapılabilir. Bu anlamda Zerdüştlük (mecusîlik) dünyevî bir dindir. Gathalarda işlenen ana konu, Ahura Mazda'dır. Gathalarda tam ifadesini bulan Zerdüşt dini, senevî (dualist) ilâh inancına sahip, birbirlerine karşı kıyasıya bir mücadeleye tutuşan ilâhların ebedî olarak savaştığı bir dindir. Bu dinde âlem, hayır ve şerrin üstünlük sağlamak için mücadele ettiği bir savaş alanıdır. Bu mücadele ve çatışmanın bir tarafında iyilerin iyisi "nur ilâhî" Ahura Mazda ve ona yardım eden feriştehler; öte yanda yalan şeytanı, "zulmet ilâhı" Angra Mainyu ile yardımcıları yer alır. İnsan bu mücadelede tanrılardan birisinin yanında yer alarak iyi ya da kötülüğünü ortaya koymak zorundadır. Bu savaş, sonunda, Ahura Mazda ve yandaşlarının zaferleri ile sona erecektir. Hayatın belirleyici aslı Hürmüz (Ahura Mazda) ile Ehrimenî (Angra Mainyiz) güçler arasındaki mücadeledir. Ateş, ışık tanrısı olan Ahura Mazdayı sembolize eder ve her tapınakta (ateşgede) bir ateş odası bulunur. Bu tapınaklardan alınan kutsal ateş, söndürülmemek üzere evlere götürülürdü. Ateşgededeki ateşi yakmakla görevli rahip, ateşi kirletmemek için eline eldiven giyer, ağzının üstüne de bir peçe takardı. Aydınlık ilâhı Ahura Mazda'ya inananlar cennete, Angra Mainyu'nun yanını tutanlar da cehenneme gitmeye mahkumdur. Zerdüşt kendisinden üç bin yıl sonra Ehrimeni gücün sona ereceğine, Hürmüz'ün hukümranlığının her tarafı kuşatacağına inanmıştı. Mecusîlik (Zerdüştîlik) sonraki dönemlerde haleflerinin elinde yorumlanarak tahriflere uğradı. Zerdüşt'ün savaş açtığı Mithra ve Anahita gibi animistik ilâhlar, yeniden Mecusîliğe sokuldu. Zerdüşt dinine ilk ağır darbeyi Hükümdar Darius döneminde, M.Ö. 331 yılında Doğu seferini yapmakta olan Büyük İskender vurdu. İskender Avestaları toplatıp Persepoliste yaktırdı ve Mecusîliği yasakladı. Zerdüştlüğün, Vıştaseb'i takib eden birinci yüzyıl dışında pekbir etkinliği olmamıştı. M.Ö. 260 ile M.S. 224 yılları arasında Mecusîler karanlık bir dönemden sonra, daha önce eşi görülmemiş bir gücü ellerine geçirdiler. Sâsânîler, Mecusîlerin yardımı ile İran'da iktidarı ellerine geçirince karşılığında Mecusîlere akidelerini yayma fırsatı tanıdılar. İran'da Mecusîliğin Sâsânilerce yeniden teyit edilmesi dini siyasî yapılanmada, Sâsâni Mabetler iktidarını ortaya çıkarmış oldu. Bu yeni dinî-siyasî yapılanma, İran da soylu (aryaî) olmayan aşağı tabakalara ve sınıflara karşı sistemli bir zulmün yapıldığı yeni bir dönemi başlatmış oldu. Bu yeni zulüm dalgası, gelecek yüzyıllarda geniş halk kitlelerinin kendi istekleri ile İslâm'a girmelerini kolaylaştıran tarihi şartları oluşturdu. Milâdî III. yüzyılda Mani, Mecusî dininin esaslarından yararlanarak yeni bir din (Manieheisme) kurdu. Mani'nin asıl amacı Zerdüştlüğü ıslah etmek ve ondan evrensel bir din meydana getirmekti. Bunun için Mecusîlik, Budhizm ve Hristiyanlık karışımı bir din kurmaya çalıştı. Kendisinin, Hz. İsa'nın müjdelediği "Faraklit" (Süryanice Munhamenna, arapça Muhammed) olduğunu iddia ederek peygamberliğini ilân etti. Mani, madde ve karanlığı kötülüğün yaratıcısı; ışık ve melekût âleminin ise iyiliğin yaratıcısı olduğunu ileri sürerek, Mecusîlik dininin ilkelerinden yararlandı. Madde ve ışık ezelî ve ebedî bir mücadele içindedir. Kurmuş olduğu kâinat nizamı ve gök düzenini Sâsânî sarayının sınıfsal hiyerarşisine kıyasla yorumlamıştı. Manişeizm I. Vehram (Behram) döneminde yasaklandı, Mani de ortodoks Zerdüşt din adamları tarafından idama mahkum edilerek öldürtüldü. Manişeist kâtifler, İslâmî dönemde halifelerin saraylarına kadar sokularak inançlarını yaymaya çalışmışlardı. Mutezile ve Eş'arî kelâmcılar bunlara karşı şiddetle mücadele ettiler. Mazdek, M.S. Beşinci yüzyılın sonlarında Hükümdar Kabad (Kral Kavad)'ın himayesi altında, Zerdüşt dininin bazı kısımlarının değiştirilmesi ve yeniden yorumlanması neticesinde bazı görüşler ileri sürdü. Mazdek, ortaçağın ilk dönemlerinin komünizmini kurarak kadının orta malı olarak herkesin istifadesine sunulmasını zorunlu hale getirdi. Hatta bunu bir müddet uygulamaya koyduğu da bilinmektedir. Fakat bir süre sonra Kabad, Mazdek ve adamlarının birçoğunu öldürttü, Kabad'da oğlu Anuşirvan tarafından bir darbe ile devrildi. Anuşirvan Mazdekî inançlara karşı savaş açtı. Ancak orta Asya'da, Anadolu'da ve İran'da gizli bir şekilde teşkilatlandılar. Mazdekî etkiler, İslâmî döneme sarkarak Bâbekiyye, İbâhiyye, Karmatiyye ve Muhammire gibi isimler altında Mecusîlik akidelerini yaymaya çalıştılar. Hz. Peygamber (s.a.s)'in doğduğu gece meydana gelen büyük mucizelerden birisi de Mecusîliğin ebedi sanılan ateşinin sönmesi ve Kisranın sarayının on dört sütununun devrilmesiydi. Bu mucize, Mecûsiliğin Sâsânîlerle gelen müşrik dinî-siyasî etkinliğinin artık yok olacağı anlamını taşıyordu. İslâmın doğduğu ve yayıldığı sıralarda, Mecusîlik, İran dışında Umman, Bahreyn, Yemen ve Necran bölgelerinde yaygındı. Asr-ı saadette mecusîlere ehl-i kitap uygulaması yapılmıştır. El-Balâzurî'nin beyanına göre, Hz. Peygamber (s.a:s), Hicretin yedinci yılının sonuna doğru, Ala' b. Abdullah el-Hadramiyi, Bahreyn halkını İslâma davet için bölgeye gönderdi. Zerdüştlerin bir kısmı İslâma girdi. İslâmı kabul etmeyenler de Yahudi ve Hristiyanlarla birlikte "cizye" ödemeyi kabul ettiler. El-Balâzûri'deki bir başka rivayette de, Hz. Peygamber (s.a.s), Ebu Zeyd'e Umman Mecsîlerinden cizye almasını emretmiş olduğunu zikredilir. Allah (c.c), Kuran-ı Kerim'de, "Mecus"ları Yahûdi, Sabii ve Hristiyanlardan sonra, müşrik putperestlerden önce zikretmiştir. el-Hac, 17. Bu ayet doğrultusunda ve Resulullah'ın uygulamaları ışığında, İslâm hukuku, Mecusîlere ehl-i zimmet statüsü tanımıştır. Hz. Ebu Bekr (r.a)'ın hilâfeti sırasında Bahreyn Mecusîleri cizye ödemeyi reddettikleri için üzerlerine asker gönderilmişti. Hz. Ömer (r.a), Caz' b. Ma'ûya'e, Bahreyn Mecusîleri için, "yakın akraba evliliği yapan erkeklerin karı ve çocuklarından ayrılması, yemeklerde Mecusî âdeti üzere dua yapılmaması ve Mecusî (mani) sihirbazların katledilmesi emrini göndermiş ve o da bu emri üç gün süreyle uygulamıştır. Bu uygulamanın duyulması üzerine Abdurrahman b. Avf, Hz. Ömer (r.a)'e Hz. Peygamber (s.a.s)'in, "onlardan yalnız cizye alınacağı, başka bir mükellefiyetlerinin olmadığı" hakkındaki hadis-i şerifini (Ebu Davud, Harac, 31) nakledince, Hz. Ömer (r.a) bu hadis doğrultusunda uygulama yapmaya başlamıştır. İslâm egemenliği altında, Mecusîlerin yaşadığı her yerde cizye ödemeleri koşuluyla dini âdet ve ayinlerine müsamaha gösterilmiş, ateşgedeler faaliyetlerine devam etmiştir. Fethi takip eden yıllar içinde İran'da yaşayan Mecusî halk, İslâm'ın adil düzeni karşısında kitleler halinde İslâm'a girdiler. Zira Mecusî inanç ve uygulamaları, bütün türevleriyle aristokrat (sınıflı) bir din, bir soyluluk inancı olarak yerli halk kitlelerini tahkir etmeye ve aşağılamaya devam etmekteydi. Hatta ilginç bir uygulama olarak da İslâm öncesi dönemlerde, Mecusîliğin fiillerinden olan en yakın akraba ile evliliğin sadece soylular arasında yapılabileceği, çünkü bu âdetin bir soyluluk alâmeti olduğu ilân edilerek aryai olmayanlara aşağılayıcı bir sınırlama olarak yakın akraba evliliği yasaklanmıştı. İslâm fethi, Mecusî dininden kaynaklanan sınıf düzenini ortadan kaldırarak, çarpık aile ilişkilerini ebediyyen ilga etti. İslâmî dönemde, Mecusî kalıntılar İslâm'a karşı oluşturulan mukavemet gruplarının psikolojik dayanağı olmaya devam etti. Mecusî inançlarıyla bütünleşen Sâsânî saltanatı, İslâm'ın hükümranlığı karşısında boyun eğdikten sonra, İranî (Farsî)lik haline dönüştü. Ehl-i Beyt'i Sâsânîlerin varisleri kabul ederek, Hz. Ali (r.a)'nin taraftarları arasına sızıp Ehl-i Beyt'in hukukunu müdafaa perdesi altında Zerdüşt (Mecusî) inançları ile İslâm akidesini bozmaya çalıştılar. Şia'nın gulat kesiminde zuhur eden beyaniyye, ilhad ve ibâhilik (her şeyi mubah gören mazdekî serbestlik) v.b. gibi fırkalar, akidelerini Mecusî ve Mazdekî etkilerle beslemekteydiler. Hicrî I. yüzyılın başlarında İran asıllı Mecusîler, İran-Azerbaycan arasında kalan bölgede siyasî iktidarı ellerine geçirince, bölgenin sosyal-siyasî çehresinde hızlı deformasyonlar meydana geldi. Bu bölgede İslâm'a karşı Mecusî akideleriyle beslenen bir savaş ve mücadele dönemi başlattılar. Bu dönemle Gulât-ı Şiadan olan El-Babekiye el-Hürremiyye mezhebi, şu dört ilkeyi kabul ederek Mecusî Mazdekî bir misyonu yürüttüklerini ortaya koydular: 1. Siyasal iktidarı ele geçirmek; 2. Ric'at akidesini yaymak; 3. Mecusîliğin nur ve zulmet ilâhlarına inanmak; 4. Kadının orta malı olduğunu kabul etmek. Babek, Abbasî halifesi Mu'tasım zamanında ulûhiyyetini ilan ederek isyan etti. Mecusî etkiler altında ortaya çıkan bir başka gulât-ı Şîa ekolü de Batınîliktir. Bu mezhep, Irak'ta ayrıca Karmatî ve Mazdekî adını almıştır. Bu mezhebin ilk kurucusu, Ahfaı'lı Mecusî dönmesi Me'mun b. Deysan olup; İran ve Irak'ta İslâm kisvesi altında Mecusîliği yaymaya çalışmıştır (İzmirli İ. Hakkı, Yeni İlmi Kelâm, Ankara 1981, 105). Hicri XIII. yüzyılda Mecusîliğin farklı bir yorumu ile ortaya çıkan Bâbilik ve Bahâilik, İran'daki Mecusîliğin bütün folklorik mirasına sahiptir. Bâbî (Bahâî)ler eski İran hükümdarı Cemşid (ışıklı ulu padişah)'in tahta çıkışı olan 21 Mart (Nev Ruz) gününü bayram kabul ederler. Günümüzde Türkiye'de yaşayan gulat-ı Şia (Alevi) topluluklar arasında bu âdet ateş , üzerinden atlamak ve etrafında dans etmek şeklinde varlığını sürdürmekte olup Mecusîlik geleneklerindendir. Mecusîliğin temel düalizmi olan "nur" ve "zulmet" ilkesi, İslâmî dönemin ikinci yüzyılından itibaren çeşitli felsefî sistemler üzerinde belirleyici etki yapmaya başladı. Bu anlamda bir etki ışrâkî filozof Sühreverdi'nin kozmoloji teorisinde açıkça görülmektedir. Sühreverdî'nin kozmolojisinde kâinat, Mecusîlikte yaratıcı ilkeler olan ışık ile karanlığın derecelerinden oluşmuştur. Işıklar ışığı (Nurul-Envâr, İlâhî Zat), tüm varoluşun kaynağıdır. Işrâkî felsefenin melekler hiyerarşisi de, Mazdek melekler ilmine dayanır (S. Hüseyin Nasr, Üç Müslüman Bilge, İstanbul,1985, 82, 83). Sühreverdî'nin fizik (cisim) teorisinde de ateş, bir ışık formu olarak yüce ışığın (Nurul-A'zam) yeryüzündeki doğrudan vekili kabul edilir. Nitekim Zerdüşt de ateşi, Ahura Mazda'nın yerdeki sembolü kabul ederek, ona tazimde bulunmuştu. Kaderiyyeciler, Allah(c.c)'ı hayırların; şeytanı da şerrin yaratıcısı kabul etmekle, Allah (c.c)'ı Hürmüze, şeytanı da Ehrimen'e karşılık yaratıcı ilke kabul ettiklerinden, Ümmetin Mecusîleri olarak isimlendirilmişlerdir (Aliyyü'l-Kâri, Şerhu'l-Fıkhıl Ekber, İstanbul 1979, 140). XVIII. yüzyılda İran'da meydana gelen karışıklıklar sonucunda Mecusîlerine en yoğun olarak bulunduğu Kirman'daki Zerdüştî semti tahrip edildi. 1887-1888 yılları arasında Kirman ve Yezd civarında toplam Zerdüştîlerin sayısının 7000-8000 kişi olduğu sanılmaktadır. Britanica Ansiklopedisinin 1911 yılı baskısında toplam Zerdüştîlerinin sayısı 9000 olarak verilmiştir. Mecusîlerin Hind kolu olan Parsî'lerin,1941 yılında Hindistan'daki toplam nüfusları 114890 olarak bilinmektedir. 1951 istatistiklerine göre bütün dünyadaki Zerdüştilerin toplam sayısı 135000 dir. Mevlananın meşhur ger geh ve gel içerikli meşhur sözü Gel , Gel, Ne Olursan Ol Yine Gel. İster Kafir ,İster Mecusi, İster Putperest Ol Yine Gel, Bizim Dergahımız,Ümitsizlik Dergahı Değildir.. Yüz Kere Tövbe ni Bozmuş Olsan da Gel... Farsçası : Baza , baza her ançi hesti baza ger kafir-u gebr-u but-perest i baza in der gehi ma der-geh i nevmidi nist sad bar eger tevbe şikest i baza... İngilizcesi: Come, come again, whoever you are, come! heathen, fire worshipper or idolatrous, come! come even if you broke your penitence a hundred times, ours is the portal of hope, come as you are..